


New Pleasure

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie makes a choice, and Janette shows her how it can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pleasure

Natalie felt the room closing in on her as she watched Janette circle her.

 _"I can't bring Nick fully to my side, but I can't give him up."_

 _"Then you only have one choice, do you not?"_

She could still panic, attempt to flee, fight off the woman... predator... in the room with her.

Janette moved, standing so they were eye to eye, nothing but truth in their look of searching.

"I can do this."

"Oui." Janette moved to the large bed, patting it. "For Nikki."

Natalie only nodded, before joining her. She looked and felt more nervous than the first time she'd gone parking back in high school.

"Relax...enjoy." Janette leaned in, kissing at the bare shoulders, at her throat, slowly guiding Natalie down on the bed, rising up over her.

"I've never...oh...my..."

Natalie's head spun as those kisses grew more insistent, sucking livid marks into her skin, lighting fires within her. The first pierce of fang into skin was painful, but the pain faded to the ecstasy, the draw of her blood moving her body to writhe at Janette's skilled domination of the positions they were in. She could feel herself growing so lightheaded, yet she moved, moaning, pressing against the thigh that had slipped between hers. The bright light of pleasure faded to gray, then dark...but Natalie barely knew what time had passed in the making of her pleasure, let alone how long she slept, changing.

She only knew that the pleasure of being fed from was as great as the actual feeding, when she awoke, sucking at first her new creator's throat, and then the meal Janette guided her to.

How Nick could have wanted to turn his back on this...


End file.
